


...And In the Morning

by abcalwaysbecool



Category: Hannibal (TV), Pusher (Refn Movies), Pusher II
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Crack, Crack Fic, Crossover, Drinking, Drunkenness, Gay Sex, M/M, Slash, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcalwaysbecool/pseuds/abcalwaysbecool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the time of season one of Hannibal. Will is depressed and feeling guilty over the death of Hobbs. He decides to go out to a bar on the edge of town to drown his sorrows; here he meets Tonny. One thing leads to another. </p><p>This is a work in progress that will have multiple chapters. SMUT TO COME, I PROMISE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that the movie Pusher II came out in 2004, but since the movie doesn’t mention the date I just set the show and the film at roughly the same time so Tonny can talk about his baby son. So don’t ride me over it, okay? XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Updated with additional part that was accidentally left off at the end.

Chapter One: Shelter

 

                Will was distraught and panicked. He had decided that he could no longer sit around in his small house trapped with his thoughts. He wanted to forget for a while and shut the world out. Out of all the ways the thought he could do this, getting completely shitfaced was the best choice.

                His cab pulled up outside of a bar called “Walkham’s” and Will stepped out onto the sidewalk. “Thanks.” He said, after paying the cabbie and gave him a small raise of his hand. Under the neon glow of the bar sign, Will inhaled deeply; _now or never,_ he thought and went inside.

                The place reeked of beer and food, as most bars do, and the jukebox was playing in the background. Will had heard of this place before from friends and colleagues but he had never been himself.  It would suit his needs for tonight.

                Will pulled up a stool at the bar. “Beer, please.” He spoke flatly. The bartender nodded in understanding and a minute later Will had a tall frosty glass of beer before him. “That’s good for starters.” He told himself, and began to drink. Yes, good for starters.

…………………………………….

                Three beers later, Will felt he was on a roll. The noise and atmosphere of the bar was helping to fill his mind with something other than his own turmoil. He heard men laughing, some fighting, and a group of people were playing pool in the back corner area.  Will was thinking about whether or not he should have some shots of whiskey when someone bumped into his arm, causing him to spill beer on his jacket and it pushed him out of his solitary thoughts.

                “Oh shit! I’m sorry.” The person said. “Here, let me buy you a drink to make up for it!”

                “That’s really not….” Will looked up and his words came to a dead standstill on his lips. The stranger that had disrupted his moment so suddenly did not look like anything Will was prepared for. He was about six feet tall, give or take, bald as a cue-ball and covered in tattoos that Will could see clearly because of the man’s white tank t-shirt.  He even appeared to have a tattoo on the back of his bald head, all though will could only see a piece of it from this angle. His face was handsomely structured, perfect cheekbones and lips. His hazel eyes were on Will now in a questioning way. Will realized he was staring. “I was going to say that, it’s uh, okay.” Will managed to stammer out. “It was an accident, don’t worry about it.”

                “I’m pretty fucking clumsy sometimes, here shots on me.” He motioned for the bartender and received two shots of dark whiskey, as if he knew what Will was thinking of earlier.

                “Thanks.” Will said and raised his glass to him.

                “No problem, man. Name’s Tonny.” He held out his hand and Will shook it. His grip was firm and strong, hands warm and a little rough.

                “I’m Will.” He smiled wanly, looking away.

                “Right on. What brings you out this way all by your lonesome, Will?” Tonny asked then ordered two more shots.

                “Trying to forget, I guess.”

                “Ha, I hear that.  Say no more, I’ve been there myself.”

                “And you?” Will was curious, Tonny seemed to be having a good time and was in a good mood, Will was sure he wasn’t there to drown any feelings in alcohol.

                “Oh I’m just unwinding, shooting some pool. I don’t get out much these days. I’ve got a kid at home with the babysitter. I was on a date, but that didn’t work out. I decided to stay though and get some drinking under my belt.”

                “Ah. I see. Sounds like a good plan.” Will was still looking down, playing with the napkin before him on the bar, unsure of where else to look. He felt nervous and shy; he didn’t want Tonny to notice. He also wasn’t sure why he felt this way. He searched for something to say, wanting to keep the conversation going. “How old is your kid?”

                “Oh, he’s just a baby. Not even a year old yet. We recently moved here to the states from Denmark.” Tonny decided to sit down on the stool next to Will instead of standing. “You mind if I sit here?”

                “Not at all.” Will smiled and moved over a bit to give him room. “Denmark, huh? I was trying to place that accent of yours.”

                “Yeah, I’m a long way from what used to be home.” Tonny paused. “You wanna play some pool, Will?”

                “Why the hell not?”

………………………………..

                Will was amazed to find himself actually having fun. For the last hour he and Tonny had been drinking shots and playing pool.  Tonny was now showing Will various pool tricks that he couldn’t do correctly. Will was actually laughing.

                Don’t quit your day job.” Will joked as Tonny gave the pool table a cute disappointed look. “I swear, man, I used to be able to fucking do this stuff a lot better!” He smiled broadly and Will grinned back. Was he attracted to this man? Actually having sexual feelings towards a handsome stranger he had just met? Tonny walked towards him and stumbled over his own feet. “Ah, fuck. I used to be better at walking too!”

                “Ha, I think you’ve had enough. Actually so have I.” Will placed his pool cue on the table. “I should call it quits for tonight.”

                “Yeah, this place is almost ready to close anyhow. You wanna come back to my place?” Tonny asked this was no embarrassment at all.

                Will turned red and cursed himself for it. “Uh…I dunno…”

                “Oh!” Tonny said laughing. “Sorry if that sounded gay. I just meant we could hang out at my place or something. I wasn’t trying to pick you up.” But Will could see a certain mischief in Tonny’s eyes that said otherwise.

                “Right. Sorry, my mind just automatically went there.” Will covered his face with his hands and sighed, did he just say that? “Well, that was fucking humiliating.” He felt his face burn.

                “Nah, don’t worry about it. You’re cute.” Tonny leaned against the pool table next to Will. He touched his face lightly and leaned in, kissing him gently on the side of the mouth. “I mean, if that’s why you want to come home with me, I won’t say no to that either. I’m not above picking someone up at a bar.” Tonny laughed.

                “Yes.” Will blurted out. “I’ll come home with you. I don’t know where it will lead though.”

                “No pressure, my new buddy.  It can be something or nothing.”


	2. Nice and Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back and Tonny's apartment, Will and Tonny go all the way.

Chapter Two: Nice and Easy.

 

                Will and Tonny crashed against his apartment door, kissing wildly and tugging at each other’s clothes.  When the door opened they tumbled to the floor, Will on top of him laughing. “Opps!” Tonny chuckled, “That first step’s a dozy!”

                Will stood and helped him up as best he could. His mind was feeling dizzy and drunk. “We don’t want to wake your son.” He said, still smiling.

                “Yeah, you’re right. I gotta get the baby sitter girl out of here. Just make yourself at home on the couch.” Tonny kissed him again and then walked off into the hallway.

                Will took a look around the slightly messy place, then found Tonny’s couch and slouched there. He heard someone walking away and the front door opening and closing. Then Tonny appeared in the living room’s archway once again. “She was a little pissed off that I was out so late.” He gave Will a comical “yikes” expression.  

                “Everything cool with your little guy?”

                “Oh yeah, he’s snoozed off in there, his little mobile going around.  He’s good. You wanna see him later?”

                “Uh, sure.” Will found that he was delighted with this request. “I love kids.”

                Tonny smiled and got on top of Will’s lap, straddling him. “Now, where were we?” He kissed him passionately.

                “Right here.” Will returned the favor, running his hands up Tonny’s shirt, pulling it off over this head.  “Wow.” Will was looking over his body, tight and muscular, running his eyes over the contours of his chest and abs. “You’ve got quite a body.”

                “Can I see yours?” Tonny began to grind on him while unbuttoning Will’s plaid shirt.

                “You’ve made me hard.” Will smiled, finding this funny.

                “I can feel that!” Tonny stood. “Check this out.” He dropped his pants and underwear in one pull. “You’re not the only one.”

                Will gasped. His cock was hard alright, pointing straight up and ready.  “Oh wow, again.” Will was giddy now.  The thought of having sex with this perfect looking man, this perfect stranger, was titillating and he felt his pulse race.

                Tonny removed Will’s shirt slowly, he then began to loosen his belt and unzip his fly. Will’s erection was pressing against his pants with force, he was thankful to lose his pants.  Tonny lightly nudged Will to raise his hips, he complied and watched as Tonny slowly pulled his boxers off, exposing him.

                “Nice.” Tonny said with a smile. He positioned himself on his knees in front of Will, gripping his shaft, lightly jerking him. Will moaned and wiggled in his seat. “You want me to suck your cock, Will?”

                “Fuck yes, if you don’t mind.” Will smiled, and melted just a little bit when Tonny smiled back. He kissed the head of his dick and Will took a sharp intake of breath.

                “I can tell you haven’t been touched in a long time. What a shame.” He kissed it softly, all around his head and down his shaft, leaving light spots of spit on Will’s flesh.

                “It’s been a minute.” Will opened his mouth involuntarily when Tonny covered and sucked the head of his cock. He was resisting the urge to thrust it into his throat, but he knew he had to take his time. “Fuuuck, you’re good.” Tonny only grunted in agreement, continuing to suck Will, taking him deeper and deeper.  Will touched the back of Tonny’s smooth bald head, guiding him along, up and down, up and down. “Yes. Don’t stop.”

                Tonny started working his hand on Will’s shaft as he sucked to cover more ground. Will began to pump his hips, he was feeling his orgasm rise in his shaft like bomb about to go off. “AH, fuck. I don’t think I can hold on to it.” Tonny seemed to like this, and began to bob his head and work his mouth faster, his tongue massaging the underside of Will’s cock, taking him in all the way. “Sweet Jesus, I’m gonna fucking cum, Tonny. I’m gonna fucking gag you.” He gripped the back of his bald head harder, amazed at how quickly his restraint to face fuck the man had vanished.

                Will was finding it incredibly sexy that Tonny wouldn’t stop sucking him to answer. He would just grunt or moan and keep up his pace. “Fuck, fuck, yes, fuck, I’m gonna cum, Tonny.” Tonny gave Will a slap on the thigh with his hand, as if to say “Come one then!” and Will exploded hard in his mouth.  Tonny did not flinch, gag or spit. He drank Will down with no hesitation or recoil. Will’s eyes rolled back slightly.

                Tonny finally came up for air, leaning in and kissing Will’s open mouth. “You okay?” He asked, placing a hand on Will’s sweaty chest.

                “More than ok.” Will said softly, he glanced down at Tonny’s cock, still hard and ready. He pulled him in close, kissing him deeply and longingly. “Fuck me.”

                Tonny forcefully but painlessly lifted Will upwards, quickly changing their positions. Tonny sat down on the couch, positioning everything just right. “Lower yourself down on this dick, baby.” Tonny smiled, and Will felt his face blush.

                “Yes, sir.” He laughed, getting himself into position.

                Will heard Tonny grab and open something, it took only a second for Will to realize it was a condom. “Ok, ready now, love.” Tonny held Will’s hips to help ease him down.

                At first it felt like an intrusion, but not an altogether unwelcomed one. The tip of Tonny’s dick pushed against his opening very slowly,  he had given Will the power to go at his own pace, not pushing up into him or pulling him down, just helping him, lovingly and gently.

                It felt good to be taken care of. He couldn’t say for sure the feeling he was getting from Tonny, but for some reason he trusted this other man and could feel nothing but positivity radiating off of him. It was simple and sure, and Will was grateful for it; grateful for him.

                Soon the tempo increased under Will’s wanting, he had slid onto him so easily and comfortably. The thrusting sensation was strong and powerful, the feel of his cock deep inside him, how had he ever lived without this.

                Will gasped when Tonny struck his sweet spot. “Oh goddamn.” Will moaned and couldn’t supress the urge to bounce on him. “Fuck me, yes.”

                “I think you’re actually the one fucking me!” Tonny panted, grabbing Will’s hips more firmly to support his weight. “Fuck, that’s good.”

                “Harder.” Will said, sweating more now, legs aching and his arms holding on to the back of the couch.

                Pounding his prostate like a drum Tonny fucked him harder until Will was a moaning mess and nearly seeing stars. “I’m gonna fucking unload, Will.”

                “Let me taste it.” Will jumped up quickly, dropped to his knees in front of Tonny. Tonny stood and aimed his cock at Will’s face, rubbing the head against his tongue. “I’m gonna cum.” Tonny shot off, a hot jet of cum missed Will’s mouth completely and shot up the side of his face. With fresh creamy cum on his cheek, Will licked out his tongue at it and tasted it.

                “Oh fuck, I’m sorry!” Tonny said, embarrassed. His body was heaving for breath and he covered his face with one hand.

                “It’s ok.” Will smiled, standing to meet him.  “That was intense.”

                “Fuck yea it was.” Tonny pulled him into a deep kiss, and then licked the side of Will’s cum drenched face. “It tastes good on you, at least.”


End file.
